Pneumatic tube systems (PTS) are a well-known means for the automated transport of materials between, for example, an origination location and any one of a plurality of destination locations. A typical PTS includes a number of pneumatic tubes interconnected in a network to transport carriers between user stations. Various air sources/blowers and transfer units provide the force and path control means, respectively, for moving the carriers through and from tube-to-tube within the system. Simply stated, pressure differentials between two ends of the carrier, as supplied by the air source(s), are employed to propel carriers through the pneumatic tubes. Generally, transfer units move or divert pneumatic carries from a first pneumatic tube to one of a plurality of additional pneumatic tubes to route pneumatic carriers between locations, or stations, in the PTS.
In a PTS, the pneumatic tubes form a network of pathways that may be arranged in any manner. Most systems include a number of individual stations that are interconnected to the network by a single pneumatic tube. The single pneumatic tube transports carriers to and from the station under pressure and vacuum and is typically connected to a transfer device. Such transfer devices allow for redirecting pneumatic carriers to one or more additional pneumatic tubes. In this regard, carries may be routed between different stations. In any arrangement, stations are typically disposed throughout a facility for dispatching carriers to other locations within the PTS, for receiving carriers from other locations, or both.